I Hate You Then I Love You
by Jade Wu
Summary: Akane hates Ranma. But she can’t help but love him as well… [Songfic: One-shot]


**Author:** Jade aka Jackie

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Rated:** PG13

**Pairings:** Ranma/Akane

**Disclaimer:** Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'll tell. (Sigh) I own nothing. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!

**Author's note:** I'm just writing this songfic for enjoyment. It's getting kind of boring sitting at home doing nothing. So if you think this fic is horrible and bad, blame it on too much boredom. Hmm…oh yes, before I forget, I also want to dedicate this little songfic to my very first reviewer, Desktop Creator. You have no idea how much I appreciate you! Thanks.

P.S. Can anyone guess who sang the song "I Hate You Then I Love You"? I don't own it. I only altered it slightly to suit the story.

**Summary:** Akane hates Ranma. But she can't help but love him as well… [Songfic: One-shot]

**~ I Hate You Then I Love You ~**

" Ranma, HOW DARE YOU!!!!!" Akane yelled as her angry eyes saw red. Ranma was caught like a deer in headlights. He backed off slowly and waved his hands in front of him in protest. " Akane, it isn't what you think. I – "

PUNCH!!!

Ranma flew out of the house and knocked into a rock…with a Ranma-sized hole in one of the paper walls. Akane felt a strange twinge of satisfaction and guilt as she realized Ranma had fallen unconscious. " Maybe I hit him too hard, this time," she said softly. Then she shook her head, narrowing her eyes. " No, I shouldn't pity that idiot. He deserves it." 

" My poor airen (My love)!" Shampoo, Ranma's Chinese Amazon stalker, quickly ran to his side and cardled his head. " Oh, poor airen. Ranma has to put up with a woman like Akane everyday. Airen needs someone who will give him proper care and be a good wife, not like Akane." She said those words purposely to stab at Akane's heart. 

And it was working.

" Get the hell out of here, Shampoo, before you get me mad." Too bad Akane was already mad. But she was in no mood to deal with the Amazon bimbo.

Shampoo shot her a glare, but she decided she didn't need to raise Akane's ire when she should actually help her grandmother at the Cat Restaurant. Huffing, Shampoo left the Tendo household.

Akane glared at Ranma. " Ranma, you dummy…"

She stomped to her bedroom, nearly pulling the door from its' hinges as she marched to her bed. Throwing herself onto it, a single lone tear trailed its' way down her cheek. 

_I'd like to run away from you  
But if I were to leave you I would die  
I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
And yet I'll never try_

Shampoo was right. She couldn't give Ranma proper care or become a good wife. She should terminate this stupid engagement and ask Ranma to choose someone else. Someone more suited for the job, like Ukyo, or Kodachi, or Shampoo…

_  
  
No matter what you do you drive me crazy  
I'd rather be alone  
But then I know my life would be so empty  
As soon as you were gone_

But did she want to? To leave Ranma and marry someone else? To watch Ranma go down the isle with another girl hanging on his arm? To see another female have Ranma's children when it could have been hers?_  
  
_

_  
Impossible to live with you  
But I could never live without you  
For whatever you do   
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you_

It was such a no-win situation! She certainly couldn't live with Ranma. They fought like enemies every time they meet. But she couldn't give him up either, because…_  
  
_

_  
You make me sad  
You make me strong  
You make me mad  
You make me long for you  _

Ranma meant so much more to her. So much more than ever her own family. He was her pillar of strength. Her sadness. Her anger. And as they spent their time arguing, fighting, taunting…_  
  
_

_  
You make me live  
You make me die  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry for you   
You make me cry for you  
  
_

She enjoy their fights together. No guy was ever brave enough to cause a fight with her. But Ranma was the exception. He was blunt and brash. Strong and confident. But those qualities alone did not evoke this powerful emotion from her heart and soul. 

_  
I hate you  
Then I love you   
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more  
For whatever you do   
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
  
_

For Akane knew, deep down in her heart, no matter how hard she had tried to ignore it, no matter how many times she told herself she hated him, it was there. She was in love with Ranma Saotome. 

_  
You treat me wrong  
You treat me right  
You let me be  
You make me fight with you   
But I could never live without you  
  
_

Why did she like that arrogant jerk anyway? She pondered on this before, and the answer was plain and simple. It was more than just his looks. It was the kind heart he possessed beneath his rough exterior. His caring for people despite the trouble they cause (Genma, Shampoo, Ryoga…etc). How, whenever she was in trouble he would willingly risk his life for her. It was a thousand and one things that she couldn't put her finger on. But it _was_. Like water freezes at thirty-two degrees and dogs like to have their bellies scratched. It was chemistry, nature, whatever you wanted to call it. She was in love with Ranma Saotome. And he thought she was an "uncute tomboy" with no feminine side. She couldn't even cook!  

_  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
You set me free  
You hold me bound to you  
  
_

Ranma's opinion mattered to her. After all, he repeated the same insults every time. "Uncute tomboy", "macho chick", "poisonous cooking", "violent", "unsexy"… It got to her, made her feel low and useless. How could she win Ranma's love if she wasn't even a competent housewife? Ranma wanted a beautiful housewife with cooking skills and a sweet temper. Everything Akane was not. Sure, Ranma would marry her…but only out of duty, and not love.

_  
I hate you  
Then I love you   
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more    
For whatever you do   
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you_

" Ranma, you dummy," Akane murmured as she shut her eyes and buried her face into her pillow. **You cause me so much heartache. I really should break this engagement. And yet…_  
  
_**__

_  
I never, never, never   
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
And only you_

" Ranma, you dummy."

**~* THE END *~**


End file.
